visitas
by Sayurisnape
Summary: Data se dar cuenta que podrá estar tan cerca de objetivo de ser humano que casi podra acariciarlo con los dedos (si la historia gusta escribiré una en la expliquen el como y el por que)


El Enterprise-D se encontraba en un sector no cartografiado del espacio habían estado tranquilos durante mas o menos durante dos semanas sin nada emocionante que recordar hasta que de la nada apareció una fractura en medio del espacio-capitán detecto un pasadizo sub-espacial-dijo el teniente Worf mientras revisaba su consola-capitan he dectado un rastro de cronotones es un pasadiso temporal-dijo Data que escribia con velocidad sobre humana en su consola-¿al pasado o al futuro?-pregunto el capitan sabiendo que ambas cosas probablemente traerian consigo problemas-indeterminado capitan pero detecto señales de dos naves una coincapitán la firma energéticas de las naves rotulianas parece estar dañada la otra…..es de la federación-y en cuanto el androide termino su oración efectivamente salieron de la fisura una nave rumuliana muy dañada y tras de ella una nave de la federación de una configuración nunca vista pero recordaba vagamente a el Enterprise esta se coloco entre la nave romuliana y el Enterprise-la nave de la federación esta evacuando la nave rotuliana-dijo Worf con perplejidad

Mientras que Data revisaba sus escáneres-capitan tengo una identificación pocitiva de la nave de la federación registro NCC-G-todos los demas ocupantes del puente se vieron entre si con diversos grados de sorpresa-otro Enterprise-dijo el capitán sorprendido-nos llaman-declaro Worf viendo su consola-el capitan se tomo un momento para recuperarse del shock-en pantalla-indico tirando de su uniforme asia bajo en la pantalla de visualización aparecio un puente mas tecnologico en medio de esse te encontraba sentado un hombre como de la edad del comandante Riker con uniforme de la flota de color rojo un tanto distinto al que ellos tenia puestos y en su cuello sus respectivos galeones de capitán el hombre aunque claramente era claramente vulcano pues sus orejas y cejas no dejaban lugar a dudas pero era un vulcano muy distinto a los que habían visto antes sus ojos eran profundamente dorados y sus caninos eran un tanto alargados las puntas asomaban ligeramente de su labio superior su piel tenia el tono ligeramente oliva propio de los vulcanos su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro perfectamente peinado-capitán Picard, comandante Riker, teniente Worf, alférez Crasher y comandante Data-los saludo a todos con una amplia sonrisa

Impropia de un vulcano-es bueno verlos a todos a sido un tiempo-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pero su mirada se centro de manera insistente en el androide a quien le daba una mirada demasiado calida-¿Cuál es la fecha estelar?-le pregunto a nadie en particular-53809.7-contesto el androide sin entender por que el otro capitán le miraba de modo tan insistente el capitan vulcano se llevo lo nudillos medio y corazon a la frente y suspiro-viajes en tiempo me ha dado dolor de cabezas desde que los estudie en la academia-se quejo-nunca conoci a un vulcano tan emocional-le susurro el comandante al capitán había aprovechado la situación para deslizarse a su lado sin ser notado-será por que solo soy mitad vulcano mitad licántropo….mi oído es mas sensible que el de un vulcano puro-otra sorpresa a pesar de que la comunidad magia se había revelado hace siglos…..poco después de la tercera guerra principalmente por los tremendos daños sufridos pero su comunidad seguía siendo hermética en el mejor de los casos si no tenias un familiar mágico no podías saber mas que una pocas noticias dispersas y por lo regular sin relación ningún mago habia estudiado en la academia de la flota a pesar de que muchos tenian familiares en le flota se sabia que habian coloniza dos o tres planetas cuando la exploracion espacial recien comenzaba pero nadie sabia muy bien donde estaban

Y habia un rumor de que los megos tenia una ley que les prohibia ingresar en la flota el ccapitan Picard nunca habi querido crerlo y al parecer tania razon-es un placer conocerlo capitan…-Picard solo esperava que esta situación no se complicara y que esta interaccion no terminara mal….sabiendo cuan poco probable era eso-lo siento capitan mi nombre es Soong-Data levanto la cabeza tan rapido que de haber sido humano probablemente te habria hecho daño en el cuello-capitan Fenrir Soong de la nave estelar Enterprise de la federación a su serivicio-dice con un tono profecional antes de que nadie pueda decir nada mas Data se levanta-¿eres un decendiente del doctor Soong?-pregunto hasta donde el sabia el doctor no habia tenido hij9os-si y no-contesto el medio vulcano al notar que su respuesta en realidad no contestaba nada suspiro-soy tu nieto


End file.
